Secuestrada
by frufjusddksruewidfkkdkldjkcoio
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki secuestrase a Sakura para capturar a Naruto? ¿Y si uno de sus secuestradores es su antiguo amor? Sasusaku Manga Spoiler
1. Mi secuestrador

Ohayo. Bueno, esta historia era, en principio un one-shot, pero gusto tanto que he decidido continuarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

ADVIRTENCIAS: Contiene spoilers del manga. Leanlo bajo su responsabilidad. No me hare responsable de posibles revelción de trama.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 1: Mi secuestrador**

Oscuridad, era lo único que veía.

Silencio, solo interrumpido por tristes sollozos.

Llanto. Lloraba las lágrimas secas del mar jade de sus ojos.

Sentía frío. Se sentía sola.

Esa habitación era su cárcel.

La peor de las pesadillas.

La palabra "libertad" no existía.

Esclava del destino.

Como un pájaro enjaulado.

Llevaba allí ¿cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Siglos? No lo sabía.

Lo que si tenía claro era el porque estaba allí.

La habían secuestrado.

¿El por qué?

Muy fácil.

Era la mejor amiga del ¿demonio?

O por lo menos así llaman ellos a su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto _jinchuriki_ del Kyubi.

Y ellos querían a ese Kyubi. Para eso la utilizarían como cebo.

¿Y quiénes son "ellos"?

Akatsuki. Una organización que quería el poder de los Bijûs para fines aún no demostrables.

Pero lo peor no era estar secuestrada. Lo peor no era que quisieran utilizarte para capturar a tu mejor amigo.

No, lo peor es que uno de tus secuestradores sea tu antiguo amor. Pero, ¿qué hacía en Akatsuki?

No lo sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que pronto lo averiguaría.

Se abrió la puerta de la prisión. Por fin se podía ver la luz.

Seguro era alguno de los subordinados que venía a intentar que comiera, a lo cual se negaba. Al final acaba siendo forzada a comer.

Pero no, lo que no se esperaba era verle a él.

Se le heló la sangre cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Todo lo que intento olvidar volvió a ella de inmediato.

El periodo de su vida en el que estuvo enamorada de él regreso a ella como si se tratase de una espina, clavada en su corazón, destrozándolo, atormentándolo.

Sumida en los recuerdos, perdida en la eternidad. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando él la hablo.

-¿Has visto como está Konoha últimamente? Me encanta como está, semiderruida y destrozada-.

No le contesto. Él quería guerra y ella no se la iba a dar. No, no le daría ese placer. Que se busque a otra.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O quizás debería decir zorro?-Marco mucho la última palabra que dijo. Sabía que la enojaría y tuvo el efecto deseado.

Cuando oyó lo que dijo, no pudo evitarlo y como una loca se lanzó sobre él, incrustándole su puño en su rostro.

-¿Te molestó lo que dije? Has ganado fuerza pero sigues siendo tan predecible-y río mientras la sangre se abría paso entre sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a decir al fin.

-¿Por qué que? Podrías concretar más tu pregunta, ¿no crees?-

-¿Por qué quieres destruir Konoha?-

-Porque Konoha destruyó mi vida y quiero devolverles el favor-contesto sonriendo macabramente.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo va Konoha a hacer eso?-

-No creo que te importe, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, te lo contaré-.

Silencio en una pausa. Ella no dijo nada, solo le escucharía, esperando algo razonable en su historia.

-El maldito gobierno de Konoha hizo que mi hermano Itachi matase a todo mi clan. Quería demasiado a la villa y se dejo influenciar por ella-la frialdad con la que contestaba la dejó de piedra. ¿Cómo podía ser así?-Pero había algo que quería aún más que a la villa-más silencio en el momento. La mirada de Sakura cambio un momento su expresión, dando a entender que quería escuchar más-. A mí. Pienso vengar de mi clan-.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de tu historia. ¿Por qué quería Konoha destruir a tu clan?-

-Porque mi clan quería llevar a cabo un golpe de estado-el rostro de la pelirrosa reflejo sorpresa-. No sabes nada, ¿verdad?-ella negó con la cabeza-Te lo explicaré: el rango que Konoha le había dado a mí clan era muy bajo, casi desterrándonos-.

-Itachi actuó como agente doble en el ANBU, para pasar información de Konoha a nuestro clan. Pero el nos traiciono convirtiéndose en un espía de Konoha, y cuando le dieron la orden, aniquiló a nuestro clan-.

Sakura estaba incrédula. ¿Cómo podía ser? Lo que el Uchiha le decía no tenía ningún sentido.

-¡Mientes! Es imposible que la Konoha que yo conozco hubiera hecho algo así-.

-Porque solo conoces dos Konoha, la de Sarutobi y la de Tsunade-la chica no parecía entender nada-. ¿Te suena el nombre de Danzô?-

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-"Danzô, ese es el nombre del tipo que trajo a Sai a nuestro equipo. El objetivo de Sai en un principio era matar a Sasuke. ¿Estará todo relacionado?"-Se llevó las manos a la boca. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

-Si, ese tipo cuyo subordinado me sustituyo en el antiguo Team 7-

Aún había algo rondando por la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a decir nada?-dijo al ver la expresión de su ex-compañera de equipo.

-Solo quiero saber una última cosa. Cuando te marchaste de la aldea, antes de dejarme K.O. me diste las gracias. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Yo… bueno… esto…-ahora mismo el moreno se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Qué le iba decir? Temía que le hiciese esa pregunta y ahora solo le quedaba una opción sensata. Huir.

-Esta conversación se alargo demasiado. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Pero no te preocupes te volveré a visitar muy pronto-se marcho pegando un portazo, dejando a una Sakura totalmente desolada.

Se apoyo contra la puerta. ¿Por qué el sentimiento de culpa y el remordimiento se arremolinaban en su interior? Tenía que hacer algo y ya sabía qué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía rato que Sasuke se había marchado. Habría pasado ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora, dos? No lo sabía, solo sabía que vería al mismo tipo de siempre que la forzaba a hacer algo aunque ella no quisiese.

Ayer la obligaron a comer, por tanto, hoy la tocaba asearse.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció aquel tipo. Sakura no le hizo esperar, se levanto automáticamente y se marchó, lista para lo que la esperaba.

_Una hora después._

Totalmente limpia y aseada se sentó abrazando sus rodillas en aquella jaula que parecía su perdición. No iba salir de allí.

No quería saber lo que la pasaría después de que capturasen a Naruto, se negaba a aceptarlo pero era su destino lo que estaba en juego y ella no podía cambiarlo.

Pero paso lo impensable. La puerta se abrió, de nuevo.

-Te dije que te volvería a visitar-.

-¿Qué quieres?-adopto posición defensiva.

-Lo estuve pensando mucho y no pienso permitir que maten a mi medio hermano-cogió a Sakura y la cargó al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó pataleando, intentado que el chico le soltará.

-Secuestrarte, acaso no es obvio-.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir.

Ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber.

No olviden darle al GO!!!


	2. Equipo de Rescate

**Capitulo 2: Equipo de Rescate**

Desolada, así definiría la actual Konoha. Sin un alma poro sus calles. Estaba vacía.

Derruida, como si hubiese estallado la peor de la guerra.

No pudo soportarlo y calló por su propio peso sobre sus rodillas, clavándose el suelo, llorando de angustia, rabia, pena y dolor.

-"¡Qué horrible! ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la aldea?"-pensó llorando por fuera y por dentro.

Esa villa era lo que más quería, junto con su amiga Sakura, y ahora se encontraba en ruinas.

Un momento. Si Konoha estaba destruida entonces, ¿cómo estaría Sakura?

No podía entretenerse, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Avanzo por las calles de la villa.

No debía de haber nadie.

¿Qué habría pasado? Si hubiera sido una guerra habría muertos y heridos…

¡Eso es! Estaban en el hospital. Como no se le ocurrió antes.

Corrió hasta donde se suponía que estaba el hospital, se es que quedaba algo de él.

Se quedó sorprendido de lo que vio. ¡El edificio estaba intacto! Debía de ser el único, junto con la torre del Hokage, que estaba en pie.

Entró sin dudar en el edificio.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí tiene las plantas medicinales que me pidió-dijo un chico de pelo castaño al cual acompañaba un perro.

-Muchas gracias, Kiba. Que bueno es contar con tu olfato en momentos como este-.

Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, al menos hasta el momento. Pero cuando lo hicieron no dudaron en hacérselo saber.

-¡Naruto!-Gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Kiba, Tsunade-oba-chan-se gano un buen capón por parte de la rubia.

El muchacho se sobo la zona afectada, para luego preguntar:

-¿Qué le paso a la aldea?-

-Estallaron dos guerras-dijo Kiba, cabizbajo.

-¿Dos guerras?-

-Si una guerra contra Akatsuki y una guerra civil-dijo Tsunade. Al decir la última parte apretó fuertemente sus puños. Sus uñas se clavaban sobre su piel hasta tal punto que en cualquier momento se haría sangre.

Naruto vio el gesto de la rubia y le extraño bastante.

-¿Una guerra civil?-La reacción de Tsunade fue a más, ya que por sus manos corría un fino hilillo de sangre. Ante esto Kiba prefiero explicárselo a Naruto.

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama ya no es la Hokage. Ha perdido su puesto y Danzô ha tomado el control de la aldea-.

Danzô, ese maldito perro tenía que haber hecho algunas de las suyas.

-Esa era su intención desde un principio. Ser Hokage. Y por ese objeto, muchos han sido desgraciados-esta vez fue Tsunade la que hablo. Parece que ya se había calmado, pero aún así la sangre de sus manos goteaba al suelo.

El blondo no decía nada, ahora solo se dignaba a ver la gente pasar por los pasillos del hospital. Pudo ver a Shizune, Hinata, Ino pero no vio a Sakura.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? Aún no la he visto-.

Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie. Lágrimas, aquellas gotas de agua salada, dichosas y malditas, que surgen de nuestros ojos recorrieron el rostro de la antigua godaime. Lloraba de amargura. Su alma estaba rota. Su alumna ya no estaba.

-Naruto-empezó a decir Kiba, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contarle tan grave situación-, Akatsuki ha secuestrado a Sakura-.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, de un espejo hecho añicos. Así estaba ahora mismo Naruto, hecho pedazos. Estaba congelado, no se movía. Era una estatua en vida.

Tsunade intento consolarle, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas prefirió tratar de contarle la real situación en la que se encontraba.

-Naruto, es posible que Danzô…-no pudo continuar, Naruto la interrumpió.

-Eso es, Danzô es el culpable de todo-y desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

_Minutos después, por las desiertas y derruidas calles de la aldea._

Corría todo lo que le daban de sí las piernas, yendo lo más veloz que podía.

Se acercaba a la torre del Hokage, la cual parecía vacía.

Subió las escaleras que se dirigían al que fuera despacho de la antigua godaime.

Abrió la puerta sin vacilar, imponiendo su presencia.

-¡MALDITO!-Chilló sumamente enojado.

Todos los presentes le observaban. Sus rostros mostraban una mezcla de intriga y algo de enfado debido a la brusca intromisión.

-Vaya, Uzumaki-kun, ¿ya llegaste?-dijo Danzô con una extraña y falsa amabilidad.

-Maldito, no finjas ser amable. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que secuestrasen a Sakura?-

-Si, bueno lo de Sakura es una lástima pero no podemos hacer nada por ella-.

-¿Cómo que nada? Yo y los demás, es decir, sus amigos, estarán encantados de ir en su búsqueda-cada vez el rubio se enfadaba más y con razón, ese tipo saca a cualquiera de quicio.

-Me temo que esto no va a poder ser. Debido a la guerra los efectivos de Konoha se han reducido drásticamente y no se pueden mandar a ninguno a una misión tan complicada como una operación de rescate-

-Pues iré yo mismo-.

-Eso será imposible. El consejo y yo hemos decidido que, para tú seguridad y la de la aldea misma, se te prohíbe salir de la aldea para cumplir misión u otros objetivos que se tengan que realizar en los exteriores de la aldea-sonreía maquiavélicamente.

A Naruto se le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo que no podía salir de la aldea? Era absurdo. Por Kami-sama, Danzô era cruel, todo lo que hacia era tan egoísta…

_En ese mismo momento en el hospital._

-Tsunade-sama, ha llegado esta carta-dijo un chico de pelo moreno.

-Gracias Sai-el chico le entrego la carta-. ¿De quién será? Yo ya no soy la Hokage, no debería recibir correspondencia-.

Comenzó a leer, y cuanto más avanzaba en la carta, más se sorprendía.

-Sai, tráeme a Naruto inmediatamente-.

Sai no lo dudo y se fue de inmediato.

_Media hora más tarde, en el mismo lugar._

-Siento haber tardado, pero lo tuve que traer a rastras-.

Se puede ver a Sai agarrando de la camisa a un Naruto tirado en el suelo.

-Naruto, se que ya Danzô te lo ha dicho, pero debes leer esto-le entrego la carta.

Naruto la comenzó a leer y se gano otro buen mosqueo.

_Hola usurantokachi:_

_Si ahora mismo lees esto es porque Tsunade te ha dado esta carta entendiendo quien soy y a quien me dirijo en realidad._

_Tengo a tu Saku-chan, y si la quieres tendrás que venir a buscarme._

_Si no eres muy dobe no me buscarás en Akatsuki porque no estoy ahí._

_Que más decir, así que no vengas solo, no sería divertido._

_Sayonara, "baby" (xD)_

-¡SASUKE-TEME!-se oyó un chillido por todo el hospital.

Todos los que estaban en el hospital y le conocían fueron hacía él, para abrazarle, pero él se negó.

-Naruto, supongo que ya te habrás enterado, ¿verdad?-pregunto una chica rubia, Ino.

Naruto solo asintió.

-No te preocupes. La rescataremos-dijo un chico de largo cabello marrón, él es Neji.

-Pero no puedo salir de la aldea, el consejo de Konoha me lo ha prohibido-.

-Pero… si fueras sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…-dijo una chica cuyos ojos son idénticos a los de Neji, signo de que son primos.

-Hinata-chan, gracias por la idea-y abrazó a Hinata que de la impresión por poco se desmaya-. Utilizaré el Henge no Jutsu-seguía abrazado a Hinata, pero el típico _"Ejem, ejem"_, hizo que separase de ella.

Kiba parecía preocupado, pero no quería decir que le inquietaba. Tsunade se percato de esto y con la mirada le indico que se lo comentase a los demás.

-Alguien se tendrá que quedar en Konoha, engañando al consejo. Naruto se hará pasar por esa persona. ¿Algún voluntario?-

-Si, yo. No dejaré que a Sakura le pase nada. La llama de la juventud (ya saben quien es, ¿no?) brota en mi interior y me quema-dijo un chico con extraño cabello y abundantes cejas.

-Gracias Lee-Naruto estaba un poco alucinado, como todos los demás, que trataban de que Lee no se diera cuenta-. Pero aún hay otro problema, Danzô no quiere dejar salir ninjas de la aldea y mucho menos sin su consentimiento-.

-De eso me encargo yo-aseguró la ex-hokage-. Mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea-todos asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era por la mañana y un grupo de shinobis estaban en las puertas de Konoha.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo me encargaré de todo-dijo ¿Naruto? haciendo la pose del tío guay.

-Gracias Lee. Rescataremos a Sakura-contestó Lee, muy calmado.

-Escuchadme chicos-les llamó la rubia la atención a todos-. Shikamaru será el líder del grupo.-se oyó el más que típico que problemático, pero Tsunade continuo hablando-. Id primero a Suna, Temari os espera allí-.

-Hai-.

Y el grupo ninja partió hacia su nuevo destino, la aldea oculta de Suna, en su misión de rescatar a Sakura.

* * *

Respuestas:

**Mirermione:** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.

**PaGoMe:** Si se la llevo, fue un momento de inspiracion. Thank for your reviews.

**magarsa: **GRacias. No eres la primera persona que me dice que escribo bien, asi que me lo hire creyendo jeje.

**hikaru-hyuuga:** Gracias por el comment. No me daba la imaginacion para hacerle mas largo, aunque esta es mas larguito, a ver si te gusta.

**SaKuRa6UcHiHa94:** Gracias. No se no hay muchos momentos de inspiracion, con lo que llueve...

**setsuna17:**Gracias por el comentario. Lastima que en este capitulo no haya nada nuevo referente al SasuSaku.

**Hikky:**Gracias por los animos. Si nos hemos visto pronto, y espero nos veamos más.

**vaalee95:** alegro de que te haya gusta, espero lo sigas durante mucho tiempo.

**Jarnall:** Gracias x2, uno por tu reviews y otro por recordarme lo del perfil, tengo que cambiarme esa parte, ahora mi relacion con el Sasusaku es neutral. Y bueno, Sasuke tuvo remordimientos, por eso la saco de alli.

Bueno, hata aqui no hay mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic. Nos leeremos.

Reviewz pliz.


End file.
